


Masks break under pressure

by SupernaturalDingleBean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: References to Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDingleBean/pseuds/SupernaturalDingleBean
Summary: This is gonna get dark fast.Also this is a song fic based off of Crywank's song, Only Everyone Can Judge Me (link: https://youtu.be/ncN7xqY7Ges )Also if you are depressed or considering suicide please call the Suicide prevention hotline. Even if you can't see it people care about you.
Kudos: 12





	Masks break under pressure

\Hive mind is scary, I feel vulnerable and stupid./

Roman got up from his bed, shaking off the nightmares. He moved to put on his favorite sash, smiling falsely at his shattered mirror wall. 

He founded when he studied his face, he looked tired and awful. He conjured makeup, covering the sunken lands that held his once bright eyes.

\Waiting for a new embarrassment to go and tear right through me./

Roman popped up in his usual spot, giving a chirping greeting, only to be ignored for whatever debate the other three had engaged in. He sighed thinking, at least they're not making fun of you. He scoffed softly only to be met with a brutal attack at the hands of Virgil. "Its not funny Roman!" He hissed, the other three turning to face the prince disapprovingly.

"I was- I was just think- don't you turn me into a bad guy I did nothing!" Roman sputtered, eyes dark and narrowed. Logan groaned shaking his head. "Just go Roman if your gonna be like this."

\A dependent fruitless animal, watch me brimming with shame./

Roman clenched his fist, yelling out a,"fine then." Before disappearing into his shared room. The moment he knew he was alone he broke down, sobbing and swearing at himself. 

He continued to furiously wipe his eyes until the tears just stopped. When they did all he could do was curl up and sleep. Except sleep never came easy, probably because he pissed Remy off or maybe Remus had. Not like Sleep could differentiate them.

\And this confidence I fake only makes matters worse/

Creativity sat at his laptop, typing the script away when Logan entered the room. "Roman you can't work this late what abo-"

"Save it pocket protector." Creativity snapped, rubbing his hand across his tear stained eyes. "We both know he cant sleep until I finish this." He grit his teeth as he lied; He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but Virgil had been complaining that Creativity's laziness spiking Thomas' anxiety. 

Logan huffed, " I understand but you said the same thing an hour ago and its 12 am, Thomas can't overwork himself for these projects."

Roman felt his heart shatter as he stared at his screen. He knew Logan didn't mean it like that... or did he? Like he could tell. Roman just shut off his laptop, giving a half hearted smile to his tired reflection.

That seemed to satisfy Logan as he left with a Goodnight. 

\I am not a stallion, I am just perverse  
Hopeless, and docile, and tamed./

Creativity felt pathetic. He didn't know what it was about today but he just couldn't take it. Virgil's jeering remarks only made it worse. The creative half side tried to argue but that just resulted in a fight and scolding. "I wish I was a mustang." He mumbled to himself, thinking about the old nature documentaries they'd watch. "Then I could run from this... but I'm just a draft horse pulling everyone alone while being whipped."

"Whipped you sa-" Remus began but his twin just punched him square in the face, curling under his covers to sulk.

\Another day I won't remember, another day I wished away.  
Tedious days punctuated by dismay  
Everyday feels the same  
It's the routine, and it's the regret  
That makes me worse yet/

Creativity tried staying happy, he really did. Everyday he plastered on a fake smile and played the dumb little Roman. But every night he spend washing away his make up with tears and working on projects no one will ever see. 

\Did I forget your name or make a joke and no-one laughed?  
Did I come across as stupid or did I cum too fast?  
This isn't a brave face, this isn't a brave face  
This is a mask/

It finally came to a halt when Creativity left a suicide letter in his place. 

He didn't know what pushed him; Maybe when his jokes became just annoyances to everyone? Maybe when he found Deceit telling Remus how he was the smarter twin? Or maybe it was when Thomas himself got sick of the constant dark thoughts and begged him to work harder? Whatever it was, Creativity didn't care anymore as he tied his sash into a rope.

The others read over the note, eyes filled tearfully as they raced to save him. 

\Now I remember it doesn't take much to make me feel small/  
Creativity hung the rope from the ceiling, standing perfectly on the chair as he moved his head in. 

\And you are the ma-/

The others opened the door to find him hanging there, neck broken and form dissolving. Everyone cried upon realization, they knew they'd get another creativity... but they'd never have the prince they'd taken for granted back.


End file.
